


With Lux (Drabble)

by niallcomein (humanlikeyou)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlikeyou/pseuds/niallcomein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall sees Zayn with Lux, and it sparks a vision. A dream. Short and sweet little fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Lux (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while but finally decided to finish it up. Pre-ot4. T_T
> 
> Please enjoy this un-beta'd drabble!

Niall walked into Louise’s salon-for-the-day, disappointed that she was trimming Harry’s hair and not feeding her baby like he expected her to.

“Hey Lou! Where’s Lux?” he asked, walking over and kissing her cheek.

“Seems like every time I get a hold of the her someone steals her away from me. I want my one-on-one Lux time.” He frowned and stupidly rubbed his cheek on her shoulder. Louise giggled and nudged him off.

“Zayn’s run off with her again, love,” she said as she continued snipping.

“EY, just a trim Lou, I’m going for a look right now.” Harry turned his head to one side, inspecting the length. Niall chuckled and shook his head.

“Thanks.” Niall turned and left the room, asking the other guards which dressing room Zayn went to. Preston went with him to a farther one and opened the door to a dimly lit room.

Niall entered, and saw Zayn spread across the sofa, snoring softly, his arm wrapped around Lux who was lying on his chest, fast asleep as well. The door quietly shut behind him, and he was left with a faint curdle in his stomach at the sight of the two. He was suddenly having flashes of stronger arms and a smaller child and a pristine kitchen he’d never seen before.

xxxxxxxxxx

_“DA!”_

_Zayn looked at the baby in his hands in shock and looked around wildly before calling out to his husband._

_“Niall! NIALL! Sadie’s just said her first word! NIALL!” Zayn tossed her in the air and caught her back again, making her giggle and grab at his nose._

_“Daaa,” she said again._

_“Niall I swear you need to come now!” He panicked, holding Sadie close to him as he jogged around the hallways, before going upstairs and finally finding Niall in Sadie’s nursery folding her clothes._

_“Niall! Sadie she-“_

_“DA!”_

_Niall’s jaw dropped as his eyes widened and he shoved the rest of Sadie’s clothes into a small drawer before running to Zayn and taking Sadie from his arms._

_“Say it again, love. Say it again please,” he said, keeping his face close to Sadie’s._

_“Da?” she said, cocking her head, which made Niall laugh loudly and hug her tightly. Zayn was looking on from the doorway with the biggest smile and he caught Niall’s gaze, his smile softening seeing the small tears forming at the corners of Niall’s eyes._

_“Aw, babe,” Zayn said, moving closer and pressing a kiss to Niall’s cheek._

xxxxxxxxxx

Zayn grunted and adjusted his position on the sofa, somehow taking special care that Lux hardly moved with him. Niall walked closer and squatted in front of the sofa, leaning in to kiss Zayn on the forehead. Zayn inhaled deeply, rousing from his nap, and looked around before his eyes landed on Niall, and his head fell back down on the cushion, giving his boyfriend a smile in his daze.

“What’s up babes?” he asked, voice low from sleep.

“Nothing,” Niall replied. He observed Lux whose small, serene face was still asleep near Zayn’s neck. “Love you,” he said, looking back at Zayn whose smile grew bigger.

“Love you too, Ni.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and critique! I fucking love that shit.


End file.
